Oblivious To Reality
by IceX
Summary: A death at the Institute causes Rogues power to mess up. Chapter 7 Uploaded. Rated M for adult situations, adult content, and sexual content.
1. Silent Night

Okay, I have not written in a while and school sucks. Its a new year so im going to write more. Anyways, you have or may not have notice i have deleted my other stories; 1) To start off with a clean slate (even though people will still remember my writing) 2) I did not want to start a new account. Well hope you enjoy and have a Happy New Year. - Ice X Legal- Me, myself and I do not own X-Men: Evolution (Marvel) . I do own people that I create with this story (Me). A/n: If you do not like the following please turn around now...: 

-Male/Male relationships

-rape and all other stuff that belong in that category

-Massive Logan fan (not in the m/m relationship)

Oblivious to Reality

Chapter 1: Silent Night

The echoes of raindrops upon windows echoed through the halls of the mansion. Soft snores could be heard among the sounds. The occasional bird chirped and lightning strike, but it was not enough to wake the mutants at the mansion. All though, one mutant did stir about. Logan was downstairs reading yesterdays news paper when it happened...

Logan looked up for a second to see a dark shadowy figure lurking outside the window. Logan growled and got up just as the figure leaped up and jumped through the window leaving glass all over the floor. Logan realized who it was when he was tackled to the ground. "Sabertooth!" The claws were out from the start, but they did little help for Logans arms were pinned to the ground. Logan folded his knees to his chest and kicked Sabertooth off of him having him land into coffee table.

The noise from downstairs woke up everyone. Rogue was not the happiest of the bunch as she grabbed a robe covering her nearly naked body. She grunted with all the other students as they made their way downstairs to see what was going on. They made their was to the living room and saw Logan and Sabertooth fighting.

As the fist flew and the young mutants watched in awe at the fight the wind blew in from the window blowing a small amount of water about the room. The wind was strong as it blew about the living room. Rogue made her way to the front to see what was happening. Scott looked down at Rogue as she shoved her way to the front noticing the robe.

The next thing happened so fast, only a few saw it happen. The strong wind blew off Rouges robe covering a few students. Scott was looking at Rouges night attire, a thong and a bra, both very lacy and very black. At the same time, Logan was thrown into Rogue knocking them both down and Jean smacked Scott for looking at Rouge causing the visors to fall off emitting the crimson beam. The beam hit Logan which forced him down on top of Rogue.

Rouge on the other hand was draining Logan of his life and memories. By the time Scott closed his eyes. Logan was unconscious, Sabertooth was gone, and Rouge was screaming that shes on her period. Scott pulled Logan off of Rouge and handed her her robe. Rogue got up and put it on quickly. She knelt by the injured Logan and rubbed his forehead.

They all knew he was unconscious by the way his wounds weren't healing. Slowly they all left, only Scott, Jean, and Rouge remained. Scott and Jean were cleaning up the glass while Rouge sat next to Logan holding his head. She lost her train of thought before she realized blood was all over her hand, she looked down and saw a puddle of blood next to Logans head. She checked a pulse, nothing. She screamed once more and the noise hushed; the rain stopped, the clatter of broken glass stopped. There was no sound, Logan had died.

About a month has passed since the death. It was still quiet at the mansion, even at school, no one spoke and no one got on their bad side about being mutants. Even the Brotherhood was leaving them alone. Rouge only came out of her room for school and food. She was the quietest of them all.

* * *

A/n: OKAY! Dont get mad that Logan is dead, but someone had to die in the beginning. Plus you will see whats going on in a later chapter. It came down to either Storm or Logan and I chose Logan. Just dont flame me. 


	2. Kitty's Lost Friend

Okay, the first chapter was confusing but it will clear up later in the story. So read on to find out. 

Oblivious To Reality Chapter 2: Kitty's Lost Friend

Rogue sat upon her bed as she let tears fall down her cheeks. She looked around the room, darkness, the only light was the moon flowing through the window. Rogue looked upon her roommate sleeping soundly. Rogue spoke to herself. "How can that girl sleep knowing what happened was because of...me. I would be scared if a killer slept in my room." Rogue was about to continue but a soft voice interrupted her.

"Rogue..." Rouge looked over to see Kitty awake. "It was not your fault. I am scared, but not because of you." Kitty got up and walked over and sat next to Rogue on her bed. "I know you could kill me if you wanted to, but I trust you Rouge. I watch you gaze out the window sometimes."

Rogue interrupted. "But, Kitty, I killed Logan."

"That's not true Rogue, Sabertooth killed him, not you. I get what your saying, but it was not you. None of the other students think that." Kitty said trying to comfort her. Kitty looked into Rogue's eyes as if she was reading her mind. Kitty slowly rose her hand to wipe Rogue's eyes.

"Kitty stop!" Rogue demanded, but Kitty kept wiping Rogues eyes. Rogue could feel the memories of Kitty coming inside her. "Kitty please!" More tears started to come out, but Kitty kept wiping her tears off her cheeks till she fainted. Rouge suddenly screamed and woke up.

Rogue looked around the room to see total darkness. She looked at Kitty to see her sleeping soundly in her bed. Her heart racing and breathing fast slowly slowed to normal. Rogue laid her head back down and cried herself to sleep, not wanting to wake up the next morning. Rogue started to dream again. A flash appeared followed by a family gathered around a Christmas tree.

"Mommy! Daddy! A puppy!" Sound of laughter could be heard from a little girl.

"Merry Christmas Kitty." A soft voice said. A little girl with light brown hair ran into her father's arms as he picked up her daughter.

"What?" Rogue spoke. Another flash and another dream occurred.

A young girl about the age of 13 was in and area what looked like a park. "Princess come here Princess!" Suddenly a dog appeared running towards the girl. Rogue got a close look at the girl, a necklace around her neck said Kitty.

"Kitty?" Rouge watched her young friend hug the golden retriever and grab a ball out of her. A squirrel appeared and the dog started chasing it.

"Princess! Leave that squirrel alone!" Kitty said with a little laugh. The laughter suddenly stopped when she saw the squirrel cross the road as well as Princess. "PRINCESS! COME HERE NOW!" But Kitty was denied. The squirrel crossed the road safely... "Nooooo! Princess." But Princess did not. Rouge looked over to where the dog was, but a bright light caused her to close her eyes. She opened them to see her back in her bed at the institute with the sun shining through the window.

Rouge looked at the clock 10:36am. "Shit. Ah'm late for school." Rogue made her way out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. She poured her self some coffee and sat at the table staring at the dark liquid.

"Something the matter Rouge? Why aren't you at school?" A calm, but serious voice asked from behind.

Rogue looked up to see Storm standing there with a book in her hand. "Hmm? Oh, Ah had a rough night and woke up a few minutes ago." Rogue spoke after taking a sip of her coffee. She looked back into her coffee.

"I see." Storm walked over to the table and sat down across from Rogue. "Rogue is there something you wish to tell me?" Rogue looked up at Storm.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me what's the matter Rogue. Is it Logan?" Storm said. When Storm said Logan's name, her vision seem to go out towards the window and fell upon his grave. "Rogue?"

Rogue's focus quickly went back to Storm. "But Ah don't want to talk about it. But thanks." Rogue finished off her coffee and set it down. She got up and started to leave the kitchen. "But it is not about Logan."

"Rogue, before you go, I'm going to let you stay home today. But also remember that if anything is bothering you, the professor and I are always." She paused. "Where here to help you all." Rogue caught the pause and looked back at Storm.

"Were you gonna say 'here'?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. Rogue, and I realize that that's not at all true in some cases." Storm spoke.

"Storm, is the professor here?" Storm looked up at Rouge.

"Yes, he is in his office. But remember what I said." Storm said as Rogue left the room.

Rogue wandered down the halls towards the professor's office. Before she could knock on his oak doors; "Come in Rouge." Rogue did so and stepped inside his office and took a seat. "I see you are not at school. How come?"

"Ah had a rough night. And something happened that Ah only want to talk ta you about." Rogue looked down.

"Please continue." Xavier replied. Rouge repeated the occurrences that happened last night. Xavier just sat there the entire time, arms on his desk hand in hand, never loosing eye contact with his student. After she was done, nothing was said for a few moments. "Well, Kitty did have a dog, but that is all she has told me. I don't want to pry into her mind with out her consent. But that is up to you weather if you want to find out if it is true or not."

"But Ah do. It all felt so weird last night." Rogue spoke.

"Then talk to her and if something comes up come see me."

"Thanks professor." Rogue said as she started to leave.

"Oh and Rogue, Kurt will bring home your work." He said with a smile as Rogue made a slightly disgusted face.

"Bye professor." Rogue smiled and left his office of towards her room.

* * *

Meanwhile at school Kurt and Kitty were sitting together during lunch. "So Kurt you plan on ever not using your image enducer?" Kitty said as she grabbed a handful of chips out of a bag.

"No! Vhy vould I vant to do that? People vould scream 'Look at the blue demon! Lets kill it before it kills us!" Kurt said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Awww poor Kurt." Kitty finishes her bag of chips and starts munching on Kurts when a person walks up to them. "Hi!" Kitty notices it was the new kid in her class. He was a Jr. just like Kitty. He had blonde hair and deep forest green eyes. He was tall and wore a tight shirt showing his muscles. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure. Everyone else hates me because some dork found out I was one of you." He said.

"You're a mutant? Cool! What are your powers?" Kitty ask excitedly.

"Well, I can controll water and become liquid form." The new student replied.

"Vell, that's cool. But, vhats your name?" Kurt spoke after a moment of silence.

"Kyle Hawkens. I just transferred from Florida."

Kittybegan eating the rest of Kurt's chips. "Hey do you think you want to come to the mansion with us after school and check the place out?" Kitty asked all of a sudden.

"Sure, that will be good. Besides my folks wont get home til midnight. Some benefit ball." Kyle said starting to eat his lunch.

"Hey Kitty, vhen did Scott leave? He left with out saying good bye." Kurt asked after watching a fight breakout on the other side of the courtyard.

"He only said good bye to Storm who dropped him off at the airport. Besides he will be back in four days. But if it was me, you wont see me till next school year." Kitty said with a little hint of daydreaming.

"Scott?" Kyle asked. "The guy that was all over the papers with the red sun glasses?"

"Yeah, he had to go to Hawaii for his little brother, Alex. Alex decided to come here to the institute to live here closer to Scott." Kitty said.

"Kitty incoming food!" Kurt said as ducked under the table. Kitty nodded and waited. Kyle turned and watched the food come flying at her...And fly right through her. It landed on Jason Mathews.

"Uh-oh." Kitty said as Jason got up.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked. "Brother of Duncan Mathews, who graduated last year. His brother does not hate mutants. He just has a crush on me. The only thing that made him popular was him taking his brothers spot on the football team."

"Who threw that?" Jason said as he looked upon the trio.

"It came from back there Jason." Kitty spoke.

"Uh-huh." The jock replied.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Kitty winked which made Jason blush slightly. Jason looked up to see Lance coming up to the group. Kitty turned around and saw him. "Oh no. Lance, go away."

"Why? Im the one who threw the food." Lance said glaring at Jason.

"Lance, you didn't throw food at me because I broke up with you, did you?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Why should it be any of your business you X-geek." Lance looked over towards Kyle. "Who's the new kid, is he going to run to Professor X like the others?"

"Lance, shut up before your brain fries from putting to many words in one sentence." Kitty glared.

"No Kitty let the freak speak." Jason said.

"Jason! That was so not right. Are you saying I'm a freak to?" Kitty yelled.

Kyle and Kurt were just sitting there. "Excuse me, but-" Kurt started to speak but was interrupted by Lance.

"Shut it fur ball." Lance said.

The three mutants started arguing. "Fur?" Kyle spoke to himself. He looked up at Jason who quickly looked away back to Kitty when Kyle looked at him. Kyle thought for a moment. "Uhm, I'm just gonna skip lunch then. Bye."

Jason spoke. "Sit!" Then Jason and Kyle were arguing. After a few minutes a sound was made and the arguing stopped. Everyone looked up to see Principal Kelly glaring at them.

"You five, what's going on here?" Kelly asked sternly.

"Well you see Principal Kelly, Lance threw food at Kitty, but Kitty dodged it and." Jason was interrupted.

"How did Ms. Pryde block the airborne food Mr. Mathews?" Kelly asked trying to find someway to get the mutants in trouble.

"Well, Kurt warned Kitty and Kitty ducked having the food land on me." Jason replied with some stuttering involved.

"Liar!" Lance said.

"Oh? Jason lied?" Kelly responded. "So tell me Mr. Alverez, how did Kitty dodge the food that you threw at her?"

"She used her powers!" Lance said as fast as the question was asked.

"Ms. Pryde, using your powers on school campus is a level 3 in my eyes and will result in suspension for two weeks." A squirrel hopped on the table and headed towards Kyle's food as Kitty glared at Lance who was laughing.

"But Principal Kelly, using powers to avoid a conflict is not on the Counties Student Code of Conduct policy, nor is it a state law that a student can not use his or her powers to avoid a conflict. You just hate mutants Principal Kelly!" The squirrel hopped on Kitty's lap. "Squirrels! I hate squirrels!" Kitty picked it up and threw it over to a near by tree. Furious, Kitty got up and left.

* * *

Back at the mansion Rogue was looking through all of Kitty's things. She even read her diary. But Rogue found nothing on a dog names Princess. But she got the dirt on Jason Mathews and who she likes. She sat there reading it aloud. "Then there was the first time Ah met Rogue. Don't ghet meh wrong, Ah love her ta death, but when we first met, Ah thought she was gonna kill meh. Ah think she still sometimes does want ta kill meh, but heh." Suddenly the door opened and Kitty walked in.

"Your reading my diary!" Kitty yelled. "You are so dead Rogue!" Kitty dropped her things and chased Rouge.

"Heh, and Ah thought you though that Ah was gonna kill ya first sugar!" Rogue said laughing tossing Kitty's diary on the floor. Kitty finally jumped off the bed and tackled Rouge to the floor.

"Don't look down Rogue!" With that Kitty shoved Rogue through the floor having her land on the kitchen floor. "Ugh!" Kitty looked up to see Kyle in the doorway. "Oh let me take you to the Professor Kyle." Kitty started to walk down the halls to the big oak doors, she took a peek in and saw the Professor reading a book. "Professor?"

"Yes Kitty?" Looking up from his book.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." Kitty said as Kyle came up into Xavier's view.

"Yes, hello Kyle."

"Hey! How did you know...I'm not even going to ask how you knew that."

"Your 17 from Florida. You were expelled for having a pipe burst 20 feet the school. You did not do that but because of your mutation, they blamed you." Kyle nodded. Kitty stood their laughing. "I also know that you were suspended because of a past fight with a guy." Xavier stopped. "Im not going to read your mind any further without your consent."

"Uhm, Professor, I have some stuff to do you Im gonna go now." Xavier smiled at her as Kitty left the room. Kitty started to walk back to her room when she ran into Rogue and Kurt.

"Boy Kitty, ya look lhke ya just saw a ghawd." Rogue said looking at Kitty who look like shes in could nine.

"Yeah I did, he might even be living here." Kitty said as the three turned into Kitty and Rouges room. Kitty sighed as she fell upon her bed. "Damn he's hot."

"Oh, come on Kitty...Kyle is so gay!" Kurt protested.

"Aw, Kurt your just jealous." Kitty said laughing.

"That's it, I'm out ov here!" Kurt said as he teleported out of the room leaving the sulfur floating through the air.

"Damn it! Ah hate it when he does that!" Rougue complained. Rogue sat down on her bed. "So Kitty, how was ya day?"

"It went nuts!"

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I almost got suspended. And a squirrel pounced on my lap." Kitty said. "I kicked that squirrel up a tree." Kitty laughed.

"A squirrel? What did a squirrel ever do ta ya." Rogue asked.

"It..." Kitty stopped in mid sentence.

"It made ya loose something ya love?" Rogue said softly.

Kitty looked up to her friend. "How did you know."

"Ah had a dream last night. You kept touching meh, like ya wanted meh to know somethin. Then you died on meh. Woke up, then fell back asleep and dreamed about you getting Princess, till ya lost her to that squirrel." Rogue stopped to see Kitty crying. "Are ya okay." Rouge got up and wrapped her arm around Kitty being careful not to touch her.

A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R, I want to read what you think of this story.


	3. I'll Take New Things for 800

A/N: This is going to be short and sweet...On with the fic...o_____o.  
  
Oblivious to Reality Chapter 3: I'll Take Things That are New for $800.  
  
It was a calm peaceful night at the Mathews house. Jason's parents were out and Duncan was alone in his room, probably looking a porn Jason thought. Jason just sat there watching television, just flipping through channels until he came upon a local station playing the high schools last week football game. He heard foot steps coming downstairs, he looked over to see Duncan jumping on the couch and watching the game. "Ooooh that play sucked. If I were there, you guys would have made that touch down."  
  
"Shut up Duncan." Jason replied.  
  
"Make me." With that said, Jason shoved him and a fight broke out between the two. Duncan threw a punch at Jason's mouth which burst. Jason returned the punch, but missed.  
  
"Ha, your weak. I can't believe you're my brother. Your only popular because of me." Duncan said but was suddenly punched in the head by his brother. "Punk!" Duncan grabbed Jason and threw him across the room, well, as far as he could. He hit the nearby china cabinet which tipped over a little and some china fell on top and next to Jason. Jason got up and charged his brother slamming him into a vase nearby. Crash, that broke to.  
  
The fight went on for another good five minutes. Duncan threw Jason onto the couch and got on top of him holding him by the throat choking him. Jason was struggling to breathe, he was getting really hot, and sweat poured down his head and neck. He grabbed on to his brothers arms. "Fucker!" Duncan quickly let go of Jason to examine his arms, on each arm there was two burnt handprints. "You're a, you're a freak!" Duncan grabbed his brother and started bashing his head into the wall. "Freak!" Just then the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Mathews stepped in to see the scene.  
  
"Duncan! Stop!" His father ran up to Duncan and pulled him away from Jason. Jason fell to the floor, his head bashed, bruised and bloodied.  
  
"But dad! He's a mutant! He attacked me. See the burn marks? I was just defending myself from the freak! He was gonna kill me pops." Duncan said.  
  
"But Jason would never start a fight unless you started it first. Its been that way for the longest time. Your lieing Duncan." His mother protested.  
  
"But hes a freak. Hes one of them!" Duncan yelled.  
  
"Maybe that freak school will take him in."  
  
"George! We will not do such a thing!"  
  
"No...I think I want to go. I don't want to be near Duncan." Jason slowly said.  
  
"See! He wants to go ma! Make him go pops!" Duncan said.  
  
"Fine. He can go. But if you lay one finger on him after this, you will be living somewhere else Duncan Mathews. And as for you George! Your sleeping on the couch tonight!"  
  
"But Marcy!"  
  
"No buts! Duncan clean this place up and George get the first aid kit and a wash cloth." No one moved..."Now!" She screamed. Both men started walking away to do what they were told to do. She walked over to her son. "Are you sure you want to live there?"  
  
Jason sat there staring blankly at her, and after a pause he nodded. Tears started falling down his mothers cheeks.  
  
The rest of that Friday night was quiet. Not the strange peaceful quiet that it once was, but strange and odd. Jason lie down in his bed staring up at the slowly turning fan knowing what's going to happened the next day. The entire school will know he's a mutant. His football team, his friends, what will the do? He fell asleep with these thoughts in his head.  
  
He had a dream a dream that night, one of each student that he knew of that went to the Xavier Institute. But one mutant kept reappearing in his mind...Kyle. The next day he woke up about ten in the morning to find everyone was downstairs except Duncan, but two people where there, Professor Xavier and Jean Gray. "Good morning Jason."  
  
"Uh, hi." Jason said as he slowly made his way down stairs to join the others. He sat down next to Jean. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Jason." Jean replied with a smile.  
  
"Jason do you really want to go to this institute?" Jason's mother said after an awkward silence. Jason nodded.  
  
Back at the mansion, which was in complete chaos, Storm was yelling at everyone to get their rooms picked up and get the mansion spotless. "Bobby! I don't care what's wrong, we need to pick this place up!" Storm yelled.  
"But Storm! The pipe from the bathroom burst and my rooms flooding!" Bobby cried.  
  
"Then freeze the pipe to stop the water from leaking." Storm said mimicking a bratty child. Bobby let out a sigh and walked away defeated.  
  
"Uh, Storm?" Scott asked.  
  
"What is it Scott?" Storm said as he sat into a seat.  
  
"Exactly why are we cleaning are rooms?"  
  
"You'll see when the professor gets home with the new student." Storm said. "Now get cleaning."  
  
"I'm done." Scott replied feeling victorious.  
  
"Then go help Bobby in his room, a pipe burst and he needs to clean it up." Storm said. Scott sighed and he walked away defeated. "Heh, Charles has got something coming when the kids find out their getting new room mates."  
  
Two loads of dishes, five car washes, three games of chase the Kitty ( a game which Kurt enjoys), seven screams from Kitty and Rogues room, nineteen death threats made by Rogue and seventeen danger room threats by Storm later, professor Xavier, Jean and Jason came home. Charles sent out a mental note to everyone. 'Everyone I would like for you to come down to the main hall immediately.'  
  
Within ten minutes every student was down in the main hall. "What's up professor?" Kitty asked while sitting on the stairs looking through the railing as if she were in jail.  
  
"Im afraid I have some good news, and bad news. The good news is we have a new student here. Children, this is Jason Mathews." Xavier said.  
  
"Related to Duncan Mathews I assume?" Evan spoke.  
  
"Yes Evan. So." Xavier was cut off by Amara.  
  
"So whats the bad news?"  
  
"Well, to some its good news to others, its bad. You are all getting new rooms and room mates." As soon as he finished this sentence some sighed and some cheered. "Hear is the new arrangement. Boys first. "In the first room on the boys side of the hall is Scott, Ray and Jamie." Scott groaned. "In the next room is Kurt and Bobby and Roberto, next is Evan and Samuel." All the guys groaned. "Mr. McCoy will have his own room in between your guys room."  
  
"Uh, Professor what about Jason and me?" Kyle said.  
  
"Oh yes, Im sorry Kyle, you two are at the very end of the hall. Your next to Scott's room." Professor said.  
  
"I'd rather have Jason as a room mate rather then Ray and Jamie." Scott grunted.  
  
"Hey! I heard that Scott!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Shut up pipsqueak!" Ray said and shoved Jamie. Jamie fell and multiplied himself several times.  
  
"Pull your self back together please Jamie. And that's enough of that Ray." Xavier said calmly. "Now for the girls. In Kitty's room is Jubilee and Amara."  
  
The three girls jumped up and down. "Alright! Ah'm not with Kitty any more!" Rogue spoke.  
  
"In Jeans room is Rogue and Tabby." Xavier said promptly.  
  
"Ahw shit Professor, why did ya have ta put meh with Jean?" Rogue complained.  
  
"Oh come on now Rogue, at least I'm not as bad as Kitty, and think about it, I leave for college soon." Jean said.  
  
"That's true, but what about lil miss boom boom ova there?" Rogue said.  
  
"Thats not my problem." Jean started laughing to herself.  
  
"And Storm would you mind if your with X23 and Rhane?" Professor asked.  
  
"Sure professor." Storm said kindly.  
  
"Professor...Why am I the only one called X23?" She asked. The room became quiet.  
"What would you liked to be called?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't know." X23 replied.  
  
"Tell you what, think of a name and that's what we will call you." Xavier smiled.  
  
"Okay." X23 smiled. Scott, Rogue and Evan walked up to the professor and started complaining about the new living arrangement.  
  
"Professor! I used to have my own room, now I'm stuck with Jamie and Ray?" Scott said.  
  
"That's noth'n compahred ta what Ahm stuck with. Ah'd ratha have Kit Kat ahs a room mate then Jean." Rogue butted in.  
  
"Rogue, I want you and Jean to get a long. Scott, I will tell you later in private. Now everyone let me explain why I have decided to do this." Everyone listened in intently. "The other good news is that I am trying to expand the mansion, to get everyone more rooms and more bathrooms, and to do that we need to rebuild part of the mansion if you want bigger rooms with bigger closets. I might even be nice and put a bathroom being surrounded by two rooms. This is going to take time, and I need your corporation. If you don't corporate then I will have to send you back to your earlier living arrangements." Xavier paused and looked at everyone.  
  
"Fine. Okay. Cool. Great. Works for me. Whatever. Awesome." Were the responses that Xavier received.  
  
"Now. There are boxes in the garage get some and start packing your things. We will move beds around this weekend. Kyle come here please." Kyle walked up to Jason. "I know you two are new here so please try not to unpack a whole bunch. Kyle you have another bed in your room, Jason you can have that bed. I hope you will explore the mansion sometime during the week. Scott will show you around the lower levels later. I hope you two will learn about yourselves and about your peers while you are here."  
  
"Thanks professor." Jason said. Xavier wheeled off into another area of the mansion.  
  
"Hey Kit Kat, can we talk?" Rogue said. Kitty walked towards Rogue. "Uhm, can we lhike talk about what happened yesterday? About the squirrel."  
  
"Rogue, I don't want to talk about it. But it's just like you said what happened in your dream. Why don't you talk to the professor about it." Kitty said with a sigh.  
  
Later that day Kyle was sitting down in the rec room watching tv when Jean came in and sat down next to him. "Hey Kyle!" Jean said cheerfully sitting down next to him. "What are you watching?"  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just watching what ever is on." Kyle replied.  
  
"So hows life in Bayville?" Jean said after a minute of two of watching the show.  
  
"Oh, its mostly the same from where I'm from, just different people." Kyle looked down at the floor for the second, becoming lost in thought. The phone rang and Jean answered the nearby phone. "Hello?"..."Yeah, hes right here." She covered her hand over the receiver, "Kyle its for you. Some guy name Sean." Kyle's eyes widen in shock as he got up and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He mouthed the word 'thanks' to Jean. "Hey how are you?" He paused. "Oh...Okay..." He walked over with the phone to the nearby couch and fell. "Yea, I understand. Okay. Bye." Kyle hung up the phone and tossed it into the air hoping it will fall back and hit him in the head knocking him out, but Jean caught it using her abilities. She place the phone back on the charger.  
  
Kyle grabbed a nearby pillow and covered his face in it. Jean walked up next to him and sat at his feet. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Kyle mumbled through the pillow.  
  
"Was that your brother?" She asked.  
  
"No. Don't have one." Kyle responded.  
  
"Friend?" Jean asked again.  
  
"No."  
  
Jean thought for a moment and jokingly said "Boy friend?" Kyle took the pillow off his face and glared a death glare like Rogues at Jean and threw the pillow at her. He stormed off. "What did I say?" Jean thought for a while then grabbed the remote and pressed the information button and read the screen, 'Queer as Folk'. "Is he...gay?"  
  
"Is who gay?" Tabby said walking into the rec room where Jean sat staring at the screen. "Ohhh, Queer as Folk, soft core gay porn for women and gay men! I didn't know you watched this Jean." Tabby said sitting down next to her. "Oh and if your wondering, Brian is gay. Duh, the shows not called Queer as." Jean cut Tabby off.  
  
"No, someone else." Jean said.  
  
"Whos gay?" Tabby said as Kitty and Jason walked in.  
  
"Someones gay?" Kitty said.  
  
"Yea, Jean wont tell me who it is." Tabby said. "Hi Jason. Whats wrong with you?"  
  
Kitty looked at Jason. "Yea, you did not look like that two seconds ago."  
  
"Uhm, I have stuff to do. Uhm, I have to finish some moving paperwork I have to fill out...Uhm. I'll see you later Kitty." With that Jason left the rec room.  
  
"I wonder if hes really related to Duncan, or if he is just adopted." Kitty said. "He is so much hotter then Duncan."  
  
"Maybe Duncan was the adopted one." Jean said sarcastically.  
  
Tabby smacked Jean lightly. "Bad Jean! You changed subject! Now tell who is gay!?" Tabby glared at Jean as if this subject was going to be on her final exams.  
  
"Tabby! Just shut up!" Jean got up and left the room.  
  
"Like, whats her deal?" Kitty said staring at the door Jean left through  
  
Jean walked outside to blow off some steam but Kyle was there to. They both looked at each other. "Kyle can we talk? Why are you so mad?" Jean said and sat down next to him on the bench. "I did not mean it like that. I was just joking." Kyle did not respond. "Im sorry!" Kyle turned and looked at her. His eyes were watery. "Whats wrong Kyle?"  
  
"You were right...That was my boyfriend...And he dumped me for someone else." Kyle sighed and lied down into Jeans lap.  
  
"Damn it! No fair! Why did you have to be gay! Your hot!" Kitty screamed and stormed off away from the two. "I knew following you Jean would give me bad news, it always does!" A squirrel runs past Kitty. "I. Hate. Squirrels! That's right you best run freak!"  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Kyle asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"She's just being goofy." Kyle sighed again. "Its late, I'm going to bed." Kyle sat up and started walking back towards the mansion. "Good night Jean. Oh and don't say anything to anyone. Please."  
  
"I wont. Good night." Jean replied.  
  
A/N: Anyways...wow. I typed a lot...seven pages...Anyways...please r/r. O_____O () 


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Pecan Pies

A/N: Okay schools out and I have summer reading and hopefully a job this summer, but I am going to put a lot of my time into this fic because I have it set out in my head where its going to go. Well enjoy.  
  
Oblivious to Reality Chapter 4: Secrets, Lies, and Pecan Pies  
  
Jean was in her room packing up some things for the room switch when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey Jean." Jean looked up to see Kitty. "Uhm, can I talk to you? Its about Kyle." Kitty said and sat on Jeans bed.  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something first." Jean said sitting down next to Kitty. Jean looked at the door and it shut. Looking back towards Kitty, she spoke. "Kyle does not want anyone to know. So keep your mouth shut."  
  
"To late. Tabby knows." Kitty sighed. "And knowing her its all around the school by now." An awkward silence feel across the room, then both started laughing.  
  
"Tabby is a gossip queen. But what did you want to talk about." Jean asked.  
  
"Its about Rogue. Something happened the other night, and I'm afraid it might get worse. I told her to talk to the professor about it but she has not talked to him yet, so I came to you."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well when we were sleeping she had a dream well I kept on touching her until I died, then she woke up, but when she went back to sleep she had a memory of me that I have locked away that I wanted no one to know about." Kitty sighed and rested her head on Jeans shoulder.  
  
"Well, me and Rogue will be roommates soon, so if anything happens, I will tell the professor. Okay?" Kitty nodded. "Now go tell Tabby to keep her trap shut about Kyle."  
  
"And if she did, I will just tell her it was a rumor started by Kurt." Kitty implied.  
  
"Why Kurt?"  
  
"Because yesterday when I left Kyle with the professor I said he was hot and Kurt heard me and said he is gay before Kyle said he was gay."  
  
"That kind of spoils the fun out of it somehow." Jean said as she leaned back on her bed with a quirky smile.  
  
"So, it works Jean." With that Kitty left the room in search for Tabby.  
  
"She's funny sometimes." Jean said getting off her bed. Right as she started to pack again Scott came to the door with a hurried knock. Jean looked up. "What now?"  
  
"Brotherhood is causing trouble down in the park. Professor wants us down there to stop them." With that Scott left. Jean quickly got into her uniform and went downstairs into the garage where Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Evan were ready to go. All got into the X-Van and left towards the park.  
  
Everyone else was told to meet in the front hall. "I know I all told you to pack but I did not realize that you needed to be moved by tomorrow before noon. So that means you all need to be packed tonight. Girls when your done packing help anyone else to finish, guys when your done come down here so we can start moving the beds around." Everyone groaned. "I'm sorry for the short notice but it's a Saturday night and you all were planning on staying up late for that show. If you work fast, the faster you will be able to watch it." More grunting and groaning came from the young mutants. "Kyle and Jason, since you guys are already done packing you can help Ororo start moving the beds from the other wing into where you will all be staying at. Oh and one more thing, I don't want to here of a single problem or more training set for Sunday evening." Everyone except the professor, Kyle, Jason and Ororo were gone. The two adults started laughing.  
  
Kyle and Jason were moving mattresses off the beds while Ororo took apart the headboard from the bed. "Ms. Monroe?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Please, call me Storm, everyone else does."  
  
"Storm, where did Scott and them go?"  
  
"Well first off they are X-men, and the X-men are mutants who use their gifts for the chance of saving people and getting people to understand who we are. That we are not here to hurt people. Right now, the X-men are out stopping people whom use their gifts for evil to show that mutants should be the ones to rule. You know whom their stopping right now." Storm spoke  
  
"That Lance guy?" Kyle spoke,  
  
"Yes, the brotherhood."  
  
"Man, I hate him. I hope they kick their ass." Jason spoke.  
  
"Jason, that's not what they do." Storm spoke.  
  
"Well what else would you call it?"  
  
"I guess your right, but still that's not the point." Storm said with a smile. "Now lets get these beds to the other wing."  
  
A few miles away, the groups of mutants were facing each other off. "We heard about the cat Rogue. I'm sure you didn't mean it" Lance said cockily.  
  
"Shut it Alvers." Scott yelled.  
  
"Make me one eye bi-"Before Lance could finish the sentence Rogue had tackled him to the ground and was in the process of taking her glove off.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me that way again Lance." She had covered his face with her hand. With in a few seconds both became unconscious. Kitty and Jean looked at each other. The brotherhood laughed at the X-men. Blob picked up Lance and walked away with the others towards their, 'home'.  
  
"Rogue!" Scott yelled as the five ran to her side. "Kurt get her to the van. Jean see if you can get her back. Were going home."  
  
"Vhy did she just black out like vhat man?" Kurt asked on the way home.  
  
"I don't know Kurt, but I don't like it either." Scott said.  
  
"I think I know, but I have to talk the professor first." Kitty said.  
  
"Why? Whats up Kitty?" Replied Scott.  
  
"Well, a few nights ago something weird happened between me and Rogue, it was like she read my mind and absorbed my thoughts with out touching me." She sighed. "It was strange."  
  
"Well Dr. McCoy is here tonight so maybe he can help Rogue in the med lab. But we still have to pack. So when your done go help where ever is needed." Everyone stared at Scott blankly. Of course he could not tell for being the good driver he is, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
Everyone was packing and moving things by the time Rogue was downstairs in the med lab with Dr. McCoy, Storm and the professor. The med lab doors opened and Kitty walked in. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes Kitty, she is." Professor said as he turned his chair around to face Kitty. "Kitty, Rogue spoke to me just before she left. Now Kitty, these events that happened in her dream, were they true?"  
  
"Yeah..."Kitty answered.  
  
"Kitty, did you sometimes want Rogue to know what-"Rogue screaming interrupted him. Everyone's attention fell onto Rogue. Sweat was pouring down her face as she took deep breaths. "Rogue are you okay?"  
  
Rogue slowly looked at the professor. "Ah. Killed. Lance." Tears slowly fell down her face.  
  
The professor paused for a moment and stared into Rogues eyes. "Rogue, Lance is alive and well."  
  
"It was a dream?" Rogue sighed and fell back onto the pillow underneath her.  
  
"That's exactly what happened to her with me." Kitty sad sadly.  
  
Upstairs Kyle, Scott and Jason were moving the mattresses into their prospective rooms where the beds were located. Everyone was done by the time Saturday Night Live was on. When Kitty came up from the med lab, she found almost everyone in front of the television. But Kitty was not in the mood to watch SNL, so she went upstairs to her old room to finish gathering her things. Tabby was in there making the beds. "Hey Kit Kat! Why you not watching SNL?"  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm just not in the mood to watch it tonight." Kitty sighed. "Oh yeah! Don't tell anyone about Kyle. It was just a rumor started by Kurt."  
  
"Who said anything about Kyle! I'm talking about Jason!" Tabby shouted out.  
  
"What! Jason? Now I'm confused. I don't believe you."  
  
"No seriously he told me! I learned my lesson about leraning things from you, so that's why I did not believe you about Kyle."  
  
"Why are all the hot ones gay! I though Jason liked me."  
  
"Jason's gay?" Someone said from the door. Both girls looked up to see Kyle. Kitty nearly fainted and fell on Tabby's new bed.  
  
"Yea Kyle. Why? Got the hots for him?" Tabby said laughing.  
  
"Kitty! Jean told me that you told her it was not true!" Kyle said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Kitty.  
  
"Owwie! That like hurt Kyle!" Kitty said throwing one back.  
  
"So Kyle is gay!" Tabby said.  
  
"What" Kyle stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Told you Kyle! I got it out of her then you had to open your big trap!" Kitty said throwing another pillow at Kyle. Kyle did not even move when the pillow struck him. He slowly turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"So Kitty why did you have to lie to me about Kyle?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Because he did not want people to know." Kitty said.  
  
"That's the same thing with Jason."  
  
Kitty looked at Tabby who was staring at the open door. "Jason did not tell you did he?"  
  
"Nope, I got it out of him. Plus I have blackmail on him now." Tabby said laughing.  
  
"Whore!" Kitty said grabbing a pillow and hitting Tabby with it.  
  
Tabby smiled and grabbed a nearby pillow. "Pillow fight!"  
  
Rogue woke up in a bed that was not hers. Nor in a place she remembered. She got up and walked out of the room where she walked into the kitchen to see a young Lance being scolded. "Don't you dare touch this pie freak." The lady walked away out of the room walking right though Rogue.  
  
"Not again." Rogue sighed. She watched Lance take a piece of pie and shove it in his mouth. After a minute of chewing he swallowed. He grabbed his throat and starting choking.  
  
His mother came back in hearing him choking. "I told you not to touch that pecan pie Lance!" She started smacking him.  
  
Rogue could not take it anymore. She walked out of the room and waited for it to end. It was odd, someone she hated so much, she felt sorry for. She looked up to see Lance running out of the house screaming 'I hate you! Your such a whore!'  
  
A/N: You like? R/R 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

A/N…Okay so I realize that I have spelled Rogues name wrong, I'm still trying to figure out how I did that and I apologize for that. Anyways, enjoy.

Oblivious to Reality – Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

Rogue laid there upon her bed gazing at the fan. The individual blades of the fan quickly became claws as the events of that night slowly went into Rogues mind, the wind, the rain, the crimson red, the death. Rogue sat up screaming and ranting. She jumped off her bed and ran to the closest wall ramming her fist into it. Tears fell down Rogues face and blood rolled down her fist. "Gwad damn it! Why?" She started to punch the wall again. "Why? Why meh?"

The door swung open, Storm stood in the doorway. "What is goi-" Storm stopped mid-sentence when she viewed what was going on. "Rogue, enough, its okay!" Storm quickly ran up to Rogue and held on Rogues shoulders. "It's okay Rogue, everything is going to be fine." She carefully reached for Rogues hand and examined her cuts. "Come with me Rogue and lets get this wrapped up."

"Ah'm fine! I can go alone" Rogue protested. She left the room holding onto her bruised hand gently massaging it, leaving Storm in her room. Storm looked up and saw Jean.

"What happened to the wall?"

"Rogue happened. Jean, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on her, I need to speak with the professor."

"Sure thing Storm" Jean replied as Storm walked out of the room. Jean turned her head and looked at the wall.

Jean walked to her bed and sat down. Her gaze fell upon Rogues bed. 'What is going on with you lately?' She let out a soft sigh. Getting up, Jean walked out of her room and headed downstairs. 'I wish I knew where I as going. Where am I going?' Jean continued to walk. She soon found herself in the kitchen putting together a sandwich.

"Hey!"

Jean looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Jason, how are you?"

"Could be better, I have a lot on my mind."

"About…that?"

"It has something to do with it."

"Its just that, the entire school knows, and the football team, well. You know what there going to say about this. Plus being a mutant doesn't help me either." Jason babbled on.

"Im sorry, I wish there was something I could do. But."

"Its okay Jean." Jason started making himself a sandwich. Voices were heard outside the hall. He looked up to see Kitty and Tabby yelling at each other.

"So what hes gay! You can't have him!" Kitty yelled.

"You can't have him either! So I don't know why your even trying." Both froze in their steps as they spotted the guy they were talking about in the kitchen. "Hi Jason."

"Hi." He had the biggest smile on his face, it was more out of embarrassment. He sat down next to Jean, while Kitty and Tabby made a quick exit out of the kitchen. "So yeah."

"Just ignore them. They're just being dumb."

"Oh, its not that. I could care less if they liked me. I don't know. I feel like…"

"I know what you mean."

"Hey! No fair!" The two started laughing.

"Ugh, too much happy!" The two looked up to see Rogue standing there. "Ah'm outha here."

"Wait, Rogue. Did you speak to the professor?" Jean quickly asked.

With out looking at Jean "No Ah didn't. Ahnd I don't want to talk about it. At least not now" Rogue then walked out of the room.

"Seems like everyone is just coming and going" Jason stated.

"Yeah, so it seems." Jean just sat there in silence as she ate her sandwich.

* * *

Scott laid down on the hard cold floors of the danger room. Sweat pouring down his head. He closed his eyes and removed his visor, resting his forehead on the surface with no distraction. He laid there for a moment. "You okay mon ami?"

"Yeah Remy, just exhausted." Scotts hard breathing became slower as time went by. He got up replacing his visor. "Ready for another?"

"Remy be tink'ing that your nuts"

"I was just messing around Gambit."

"Right. Im gonna go get me some food."

"You go do it." Both men left the danger room and headed in their opposite direction, Scott to the showers and Remy to the kitchen.

"Scott be crazy if he t'ink we be doing another danger room session" Remy ranted to himself.

"Darn an' Ah was hope'n you'd be khind enough to let me take some anger out" Rogue stated.

"Ah, I'm afraid Remy gonna be passin on that offer. You can be a little feisty when your angry cherie."

"Ahh, what everh, your just afraid Ah'll kick yah ass sugar." Rogue smiled as she turned down the hall towards the med lab. Remy noticed her hand.

"What happened to your hand? Remy worried that you might hurt yourself."

"Don't worry about meh sugar, Ah'll be fine. See yah 'round." Rogue left Remy standing there in the hall way.

"Remy is confused." Remy stood there watching her walk away.

Rogue sat in the med lab cleaning and dressing her wounds. "I've got to this is under control. I guess I should talk to the professor."

"Yes you should Rogue, especially if your hurting yourself."

Rogue jumped spilling the alcohol all over her. "Damn it! McCoy! Don't scare meh lhike that" Rogue yelled out.

"My apologies Rogue. I'll try not to scare you next time." The man known as Beast came along side Rogue and helped her clean up the mess. "Those are nasty cuts you've got there, would you like me to help?"

"Why not, Ah have no clue what the hell Ah'm doin'" Beast laughed and began to dress her wounds.


	6. Holy Night

A/N: Slash in this, nothing big. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.

Oblivious to Reality

Chapter 6: Holy Night

Rogue walked along the halls of the halls of the mansion. Her eyes glued to the ground, sorting her thoughts with each passing step. She looks up and all she can see is the wooden wall in her face. "Owww! That hurt." Rogue stepped back and gently rubbed her forehead.

"Like, are you okay Rogue?"

Rogue turned around to see Kitty standing behind her. "Yeah, Ah'm fine."

"You look like you weren't even paying attention. Is something wrong?" Kitty repositioned her stance, resting her hands on her hips.

"Ah'm okay, Ah promise. Ah just have a lot on my mind, that's all Kit-kat!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ah'm sure"

"Okay great! Some of us are going out tonight. Think you wanna tag along?"

"Ah don't know."

"Remy will be there."

"That's such a great proposal Kitty. I should go pick out an outfit of pinks and reds. I wonder if I have anything sluty, you know Gambit and his sluts!" Sarcasm was the only stench in the air. It could be described as a laughing gas because that is what both of them did.

"Oh I know you have a thing for him!" Rogue glared. "Just come, it'll take your mind off of some

"If Ah go will you leave meh alone for awhile?"

"Yeah sure! Just be ready a lil bit before 7! Okay!" Kitty quickly took off past Rogue and headed downstairs.

Rogue continued roaming the halls of the mansion. She found herself in the rec room, the television was left on, no one was in the room. Rogue, curious to what was on, entered and sat upon the sofa. She gazed as she watch the Canadian hockey team playing Italy. "I prefer the X-Games" Rogue looked up to see Bobby joining her on the couch. "Hi Rogue! Haven't seen you around in a few days, what's up?"

"Nothin'"

"That sounds like the best feeling ever."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I just asked Tabby out." Bobby looked down. Rogue couldn't help but laugh; she thought the idea of Bobby and Tabby was hilarious. She stopped when she looked at Bobby, he was really hurt.

"Oh, Ah'm sorry Bobby. But Tabby, shes too old for ya. Plus, she doesn't deserve ya Bobby. Gals come n' go, don't let this one hurt ya."

"Thanks Rogue. I would hug you, but I really do appreciate what you just said." Bobby smiled. The two turned their attention to the ending score of the hockey game, Canada won 16-0. 'Canada' Rogue thought.

* * *

Kitty walked to her dresser and opened the top shelf. Shuffling around some clothes she reached the bottom, there, was a picture. She pulled it out and closed the shelf. She sat on her bed and gazed upon the picture, taking in the details of the golden retriever. She sighed as she threw her self backwards onto the bed. She looked up at the fan, slowly twirling around. It slowly put Kitty to sleep.

"Princess NO!" The young Kitty ran to her dog's side. No Princess, don't leave me!" Kitty leaned over her dog and cried. The driver of the car stopped and got out. Kitty's parents rushed over, her mom came and held Kitty. Her mom helped Kitty up and escorted her into the house. Kitty turned her head and arched an eye brow, someone familiar was there, but she couldn't explain it. "Rogue?"

Kitty's eyes flew open, the fan still turning. She sat up and looked at the clock. 5:30pm. "I better get ready! I don't have much time left to get ready!" Kitty walked up out of her room, her dream still on her mind. She decided not to worry about it, at least not now. She walked down the hall into the bathroom. She went to turn the handle but it was locked. She pounded on the door. "Hurry up!" No response. 'What could it hurt?' Kitty thought and she peered through the door. She couldn't even see, there was so much steam.

Kitty stepped through the door completely and looked around for a few of her things as quiet as she could be. A moan was heard, Kitty froze. 'Shit! No wonder its so steamy in here.' Kitty quickly continued her mission of grabbing her stuff, she was determined to take a shower, even in the group showers downstairs. Another moan.

"Jason" was moaned softly.

Kitty froze, nearly dropping the stuff in her hands. 'That was a guys voice! Ewwww! Was that Kyle? Oh my god! No wonder it so steamy in here, ones fire the others water!' With that thought, Kitty should have left, but she decided to be funny and write something on the mirror. The shower was turned off. Kitty quickly vacated the bathroom trying to suppress her laughter and slight discust.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked softly.

"I don't know" Kyle answered. He raised his hands and made the steam dissipate. He looked at the mirror. "Oh my god!" He read aloud. "I know what you did just a few moments ago!"

"What do they think we did? We didn't do anything, only make out and stuff."

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

The teens were downstairs getting ready to go. "I'm sorry Bobby, but I cant allow you to go." Storm said as she was handing Scott the credit card.

"That's not fair! I'll be a freshman next year! And I want to hang out with Scott and Jean before they leave!" Bobby protested. Rogue knew the real reason.

Jean walked over to Bobby. "We'll do something when school gets out next month. I promise." Jean smiled and walked back towards Scott.

"Next month!"

"Bobby." Storm spoke sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Bobby walked away defeated.

"Be careful you guys" Storm said with concern.

"We will Storm! Lets go guys!" Scott and Jean were the two driving. With Scott was Tabby, Remy, Kurt and Kyle. And with Jean were Jason, Rogue, and Kitty. They quickly left to the mall.

"Hey, they're aren't any known ghost or murderers in the mansion, are there?" Jason asked randomly. Kitty tried to suppress her laughter, but could not. "What's so funny Kitty?"

Quickly redeeming herself, "Nothing Jason, just the thought of what you just said was funny." Jean arched a brow to what Kitty just said. She knew that Kitty knew something.

'Tell me later Kitty.'

'No Jean! I wont.'

"No what? Kitty, why were ya just randomly talkin to Jean?"

"I wasn't she was speaking to me mentally. What, did you like steal apart of me or something?"

"Ah don't know. Ah'm gonna talk to the professor tomarrow."

"Yeah, this is really weird Rogue." Jean was looking at the untouchable one behind her through the rearview mirror.

"Jean look out!" Kitty yelled. The car rammed through the guard rail ejecting the car into the air. The head of the car tilted towards the ground slamming into the ground causing the tail of the car to overpass the front. The car continued to tumble down the hill. Screams could be heard throughout the haul of the car. The car finally smashed into a tree coming to a complete stop.


	7. A Stolen Memory

Yay! An update!

Oblivious to Reality

Chapter 7: A Stolen Memory

The car sat there, smashed, totaled, and upside-down, leaning against a tree. Only the back tire was spinning. A few moans of pain were heard. After a few moments of realizing what had just happened, Kitty was the first to speak. "Is everyone okay?" Kitty looked into the hanging rearview mirror to see Jason looking around. Kitty moved her eyes opposite of Jason to see Rogue in contact with Jean. Both were unconscious.

"Jean!" Scott's voice echoed down the hill. Other voices trailed too. Kitty quickly unbuckled her belt falling to the ceiling of the car.

"Owww." She climbed out of the smashed window and went to help Jason out of his predicament. "Scott! Were over here!" Kitty continued to try and help Jason out of the car.

"Kitty! Move!" Scotts voiced yelled as Scott came into view of the scene.

"Huh?" She looked up to see Jeans and Rogues body's gone with a puff of dark smoke. She soon found her self engulfed in the dark smoke herself. She had no idea what had just happened. When she found herself on the ground again she looked up to see Kurt had a grip on Jason and herself. Then next thing that she felt was heat. Pure heat. She felt like she was in hell.

"Are you okay Kitty?" Scott asked kneeling down to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine. But Rogue and Jean…contact." She then blacked out.

* * *

The next day Kitty groggily opened her eyes. She could hardly see, everything was such a blur to her. After a while of focusing, she realized that she was in the med lab at the mansion. She tried to turn her head, but immediately felt a sharp pain. She rolled her eyes down to see a neck brace. Moving only her eyes, she looked at herself to see what she came out of the accident with. Broken neck and a broken arm, a few cuts and scratches, but she realized that she will live. 

The med doors opened, unable to look, Kitty asked weakly, "Who's there?"

"It's just me Kitty."

"That doesn't help." Kitty replied.

"Its' Jason." Jason turned the corner of Kitty's vision and she saw him. He was lucky, only a broken arm and some cuts. "I just wanted to see you guys."

"Oh." Kitty paused. "Where are Jean and Rogue?" Jason pointed in a direction Kitty couldn't look. She gestured her hands as a 'duh, look at me' movement and let out a huff. Jason laughed a little and then carefully turned her bed to their direction. Both were in the containment room. A tear rolled down Kitty's cheek as she watched the immobile bodies.

"Don't worry Kitty. The professor said their just knocked out from the contact. They'll be okay." Jason put Kitty's bed back into place and sat down in a chair near the corner.

"Jason, do you remember what happened after the crash yesterday?"

"Yesterday, Kitty, you've been out of it for a couple of days now."

"What?"

"We all were. I have no clue what happened after the-." Jason stopped and looked in the direction of Rogue and Jean. "I'll be right back." Jason got up and quickly left the room.

"What! What's going on! Jason you butt head!" Kitty was frustrated.

* * *

"Where are we?" 

"Ah don't know. This place, it makes meh calm…Peaceful." The southern belle looked over her shoulder to see Jean standing there. "How are ya here?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was-." Jean disappeared.

"Jean? Weird." Rogue turned around to see two girls and their parents. "Huh?"

"Are you guys ready for your new house? Your own rooms, bigger and there's no more sharing the closet!" The two girls nodded excitedly. "Now Jean, take your box of toys to your room and tell your sister the same. Your father and I have to talk to the movers."

"Okay mommy!" The younger Jean ran off into the house with her sister.

Rogue walked into the house behind Jean to watch her and her sister. She sat down in the corner and watched the two play with dolls and a small tea set. Jean walked up to Rogue. "Hi Rogue! What are you doing here? Wanna play?"

Rogue sat there shocked. She didn't know what to say, yet she got up and began playing tea party with the two girls. It seemed…so natural to her.

* * *

"Rogue, where are you?" Jean walked around a familiar town. She knew she had to be dreaming, this was to unreal. She walked up to a familiar house. "Home…" She looked around, and everything else was gone, emptiness. "What in the world?" She walked into the house passing her mother and father. She began walking up stairs to her room. She looked upon her door and slowly turned the handle. Jean walked in to see herself and her sister playing tea, but someone else was there, Rogue. 

Everything around Jean suddenly began to spin and slowly fade away. Jean woke up terror stricken at the events that just happened. She just sat there staring out into the med lab.

The professor and Ororo were soon by Jean's side. "What happened, Jean? Speak to me!" the professor asked sternly.

Jean slowly turned her head making eye contact with the professor. "She stole my memory."


End file.
